one_piece_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Pika Pika No Mi
Basic Information The Pika Pika No Mi '''is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and manipulate light, effectively using attacks at near-light speed. This is a '''Ranged-Type Devil Fruit. The Pika Pika No Mi is not findable, thus making the only way to acquire it through Tournaments hosted by admins. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to shoot long ranged light-based attacks at their foes, at incredible speeds, as well as being able to move at light-speeds. Some attacks, such as "You're dying now!", can be devastating when fully charged, dealing as much as 85 ''damage to enemies, as well as covering a large explosion radius. While the user's long ranged attacks are certainly powerful, they take a good amount of time to charge up in order to deal large sums of damage. When the user uses '"Yata No Kagami",' the user will teleport behind what was aimed at. The distance in which it goes behind the object increases depending on how far the object is from the player in the first place. Thus if it is far away, the user will likely miss it by a bit, and usually lands in the water. Other than that, the user is also vulnerable to other standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Moveset '''Light Ray': "Z" - Chargeable - Wherever the user's mouse is aimed, they will fire a beam of light there. Very soon after, the beam's destination will explode, dealing additional damage to enemies caught within it. Also, if the user performs a headshot on the enemy, it will do 80 damage to the enemy. You're dying now!: "X" ''- 'Chargeable ''- Charge a kick that fires at the speed of light. Projectile based attack. Charging this attack to full can take a bit, but the explosion when the projectile touches an object is massive, also dealing ''85 ''damage to all who were unfortunately caught within the explosion. '''Yata No Kagami: "C" - Create a mirror of light based on where your mouse position is when used. Create 5 mirror points you can teleport to. Massive range. Additionally, the user can pick which mirror point they will teleport to, making it very useful for traveling. If the user is damaged enough while making the mirror, it will be cancelled. Mixed with the slow start-up time makes this a move you should not use to run. Yasakani No Magatama: "V" - Instantly teleport high into the sky, unleashing hundreds upon hundreds of light projectiles, each exploding on impact dealing high damage over a wide range of fire. Lasts 10 seconds, but the user can stay in the air, unmoving, for 30 seconds if they wish. If you have a ranged weapon, it may be smart to attack the user while in air. Amaterasu: "N" - Chargeable - Put your arm up and flash an extremely bright light right into your opponents eyes! 1/3 chance of blinding them momentarily, making their screen flash and blurr out, making it impossible for them to fight!